Intraorally rapidly disintegrating tablets disintegrate rapidly in the oral cavity and attract attention as a dosage form to improve easiness of taking drugs and increase patients' compliance. Various types of intraorally rapidly disintegrating tablets have been invented. Intraorally rapidly disintegrating tablets frequently contain sugar alcohol such as mannitol as an excipient, taking rapid dissolution in the oral cavity into consideration. However, sugar alcohol is a major cause of troubles in tableting (such as sticking) during tablet formation and thus deteriorates compression moldability, and therefore sometimes makes it difficult to secure hardness that is of no practical problem. Accordingly, a technique of tableting in which an appropriate amount of water is contained during manufacturing has been disclosed (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-271054). This technique generally requires a particular apparatus, however, and furthermore tableting is conducted under a low level of compression, resulting in a limited hardness. Also, a technique in which fine sugar alcohol with an average particle size of 30 μm or less is used to perform tableting to form tablets under a dry condition (See US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0215500) has been disclosed. This technique also uses sugar alcohol as a major ingredient. Therefore, in order to prevent the above-described troubles in tableting, an increase in the amount of a lubricant and limitation of pressure at tableting are inevitably required. As a result, intraorally rapidly disintegrating property and hardness were restricted. Further, although a technique in which a binder such as cellulose is added (See, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0049315) has been proposed, addition of a binder poses problems such as deterioration of feeling in the mouth during disintegration of a tablet in the oral cavity. Furthermore, although a technique in which a granule containing sugar alcohol that is coated with a disintegrant are subjected to tableting to form tablets (See International Publication No. WO 2004/064810) has been proposed, the technique has such a problem that an intraoral disintegration time is long. In addition, US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0112196 discloses a tablet comprising a granule containing a disintegrant both inside and outside thereof. Since a granule is not coated with the disintegrant, however, distribution of the disintegrant differs from that of the tablet of the present invention and the advantage of the present invention is not exerted.